


Alice Of Human Sacrifice

by Thamys020



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Canon Divergance, Murder, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other, Sam goes a little crazy, Singing, Steve is an ass in this tbh, full on mental, they all go a little crazy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: When Steve doesn't get them out, Sam notices his friends start to lose it.





	1. Spades-Wanda Maximoff

**Author's Note:**

> Alice of Human Sacrifice  
> It's a great song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is the first  
> Sam feels for her, crying for her brother  
> But she leaves and never comes back  
> And the raft is underwater

**The first Alice walked into the woods of wonderland**

**Bravely with her fearsome sword held tightly in her hand**

Wanda, Sam realized, had been broken long ago. 

The collar was supposed to suppress her powers, and it did it’s job, but without her powers, she  _ shattered _ .    
She screamed, cried, raged, and cried for Pietro, for her family, for Steve to save her. 

**Slicing down whatever laid in her unyielding wrath**

**Leaving Chaos in her wake by a red bloody path**

Wanda had a particular fondness for red, and during her attempt in escape, she had spilled red upon the floors, wresting the collar off her and  _ leaving Sam behind _ . 

**Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods**

**Giving into all her sins, locking her away for good**

They had no clue what happened to Wanda after. Scott thought she had escaped, while Clint thought she had been killed. Sam had suggested she escaped and went to get Steve. 

**Much like the gruesome path that marked her evil ways**

**Still her life remains a mystery till this very day**

But when no hope of rescue turned up, Sam, Scott and Clint decided she had been killed by a guard, who had been prone to shocking her when she shrieked. 

Steve wasn’t coming after all. 

 


	2. Diamonds- Scott Lang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott likes to sing. Sam doesn't mind, and neither does Clint  
> Until Scott doesn't stop singing

**The second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man**

**Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland**

With the revelation that Steve’s old war buddy was taking priority setting in, two things happened. 

Clint’s nasty shell broke off, and Scott broke. 

Of course, neither Sam or Clint noticed it at first. They just thought Scott was trying to lift their spirits, and his voice was really nice. 

**Every day he’d sing away to all the girls and boys**

**One by one spreading evil with his voice**

But it started getting off, when he’d sing all hours, regardless of the guard’s threats to kill him if he kept it up. Scott would give a cheeky grin, and would start in on an annoying song just to get whoever was unfortunate to be on duty to leave. 

Regardless, Clint would compliment Scott on his lovely singing voice, in an attempt to placate him, but that would only stop Scott until the next day, and eventually it lessened.

It wasn’t the worst thing to happen.

But one day he went too far. 

**Whenever he would sing, people gathered round**

**Madness took a hold of him, shot him to the ground**

One of the guards took a gun on patrol that day. 

Scott had been quietly singing Big Rock Candy Mountain when he came in to get Scott for interrogation. 

Scott had started belting the lyrics as they tried to drag him away. 

And there was a scuffle. A bang. 

And Scott had crumpled on the floor. 

**Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red**

**Once loved and enjoyed by all the man was left for dead**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one sucked  
> I like Scott


	3. Clubs- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clint breaks, Clint wants to die.   
> Sam is getting tired of him talking in his sleep.

**The third Alice was a lovely girl from Wonderland**

**Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand**

Clint had shed his shell and was acting nicer to Sam. 

Sam didn't like it. 

Clint had broken. 

**She turned all the people to her every beck and call**

**Then she birthed the kingdom that would rise above them all**

But Sam could get used to this new Clint. 

As long as they stayed here, as long as the world kept turning without them, this new Clint, who told Sam stories of his time in SHIELD, who told the guards to knock it off, who sang soft lullabies when Sam admitted to being unable to sleep, Sam would be friends with. 

**Third Alice was the crown turned into a queen**

**Ruling all the people here lost within a crazy dream**

But Sam heard when Clint would mumble in his sleep. 

When he would thrash and kick and yell, but have no memory of it.

It was scary, but it wasn't helpful when Sam wanted to sleep. 

**So afraid of death the girl was mindless and warped**

**Once a gorgeous ruler now she’s just an ugly corpse**

One morning, Sam called for Clint, and a guard said he had hung himself with his shirt.

It was just Sam, now. 

He knew he’d break soon. 

But he hoped Steve came so he could break and show him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Steve might show up soon.


	4. Hearts-Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally comes  
> Sam thinks it's a little too late.   
> The others agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh-oh

**On the bright forest path, that’s where the journey starts**

**A tea party with blue roses, that’s where the forest parts.**

Steve finally came.

A little too late, Sam thought. But he was free now. 

“Where are the others?” Steve asked. 

Sam didn't answer

**An invite from the queen it actually was**

**The trump card, the ace of hearts**

Sam didn't talk the entire way back to Wakanda. 

Sam didn't talk when he saw Bucky wandering around Wakanda. 

Sam only talked when Bucky asked him what happened. 

And Bucky didn't talk to Sam again.

**The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins**

**Straying into wonderland that’s where their tale begins**

Sam sometimes saw the others in his sleep.    
They would tell him to avenge them. He was an avenger, right? 

Avenge them.    
**Wandering Across the world they passed through many doors**

**Curious of this new place they traveled and explored**

Avenge them. 

Avenge them

**The stubborn older sister/the clever younger brother**

**Were close to see the nature of the true alice at hand** **  
** Sam crawled out the window and into Steve’s. 

He didn't see it coming. 

Wanda cheered, Scott applauded, and Clint spat on Steve’s corpse. 

**Both will never wake up from this dream that they had planned**

**Forever they’ll wander hopelessly in wonderland**

When Bucky found Steve’s body the next morning, he asked Sam if he knew. 

Sam shrugged. 

Then he washed the knife and put it in the kitchen. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Steve Rogers  
> murdered by Sam Wilson, who was never caught


End file.
